Citas por día!
by Aiko-dark-chan
Summary: Fuji está triste, pero Eiji tiene un plan para sacarlo de la depresión! al principio es aburrido pero después es divertido! x3 Strongest Pair!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: La despedida**

Desde hacía ya cinco meses, la vida de Fuji Syusuke era de color rosa, había podido estar junto a la persona que amaba, no importaba si era de su mismo sexo o no, lo importante era que le correspondía los sinceros sentimientos que transmitía. Pero desde hace 2 semanas, su novio lo estaba ignorando, había tratado de hablar con él, pero siempre lo evitaba, no había podido entablar una conversación con él, pues se inventaba una excusa y se iba, parecía como si hubiera dejado de importarle, y que estaba arrepentido de estar con él.

Aquel día que había comenzado como un día normal, había acabado como el peor día de su vida. Había terminado los entrenamientos de la tarde cuando su capitán y novio había pedido hablar con él, algo raro pues se había dejado de hablar desde hace 2 semanas.

-Fuji, podemos hablar? – pidió el capitán luego de asegurarse de que todos los demás titulares se hubieran retirado

Fuji se sorprendió en un principio por dos razones:

Tezuka no le hablaba desde hace 2 semanas y cuando él lo buscaba, su novio simplemente lo evitaba o no le hacía caso.

Tezuka nunca lo llamaba por su apellido, si lo llamaba así era porque era algo muy serio o porque estaba muy enojado

-cl… claro – respondió Fuji nervioso y a la vez sorprendido.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero decidió ignorarlo

Tezuka lo llevó dentro de los vestidores del club, y volteó para verlo. Fuji simplemente estremeció al ver los ojos miel de su novio fijarse en los suyos.

-Fuji, deseo terminar con todo esto – dijo Tezuka directamente

Fuji se sorprendió y simplemente se quedó en shock. Su mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras dichas por su novio, como si fuera una grabación.

_Deseo terminar con todo esto, deseo terminar con todo esto, deseo terminar con todo esto – su mente repetía estas palabras una y otra vez _

Lo único que pudo decir fue

-por qué? – susurró Fuji

-…

-PORQUE?!! – preguntó esta vez a gritos sintiendo como las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos y se dejaban caer por sus mejillas

-no tengo un porqué! – respondió simplemente Tezuka

-siempre existe una razón, dime porqué!!?? – exigió Fuji

-ya te dije que no la hay – respondió fríamente Tezuka

-porqué?!! Porque!!?? – repetía una y otra vez Fuji a la vez que se acercaba a Tezuka y lo golpeara del pecho suavemente ya que no tenía mucha fuerza

-es más simple decirte que YA NO TE AMO!? – respondió como si fuera una pregunta Tezuka, fríamente resaltando las últimas 4 palabras.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Tezuka todo cobró sentido, Tezuka nunca lo había amado, todo fue un juego para Tezuka.

-eso hubiera ahorrado muchas explicaciones – susurró Fuji dándose la vuelta – nos vemos mañana Tezuka

Y salió del vestidor a paso lento, como si estuviese esperando que Tezuka lo alcanzara y que le diga que no era verdad lo que acababa de decir, mas toda su esperanza se disolvió cuando salió del vestidor y Tezuka no le hacía ni caso.

Salió lentamente del colegio dirigiéndose a su casa, pero se detuvo a unas cuadras antes de llegar a ella, entró a un parque que a estas horas de la tarde, se encontraba desolado. Se sentó en un banco y no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

Las lágrimas caían sin consideración alguna, y como si el cielo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo, comenzó a llorar también, dejando caer finas gotas de lluvia que entristecían aun más el pobre corazón de Fuji.

Sus manos cubrieron su rostro mientras que trataba de apagar el llanto, mas no podía, su corazón se había roto en más de mil pedazos. La persona que amaba, y con quien mantuvo una relación de 5 meses, le acaba de decir que ya no lo amaba, acaso es posible que dejara de amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo como 5 meses?

O… es que siempre fue un simple juego para el capitán.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era imposible que Tezuka se haya fijado en él.

Recordó cuando se lo dijo, cuando le confesó al capitán sus sentimientos por él.

**--Flash Back—**

Era una tarde hermosa, el sol se retiraba lentamente tiñendo el cielo de diferentes colores, mas a eso no le importaba a un chico castaño de ojos azules que estaba más nervioso y desesperado como para interesarse en el cielo.

Su mejor amigo Eiji, le había dicho que le declarara a su amor secreto, y después de insistirle tanto, el ojiazul por fin accedió. Ese día era el elegido para confesarle su amor a Tezuka, reunió todo su valor y le había dicho que lo esperara después de los entrenamientos, y el capitán había accedido. Maldijo el día en que eligió ese día para confesarle su amor a Tezuka, los nervios lo estaban matando, estaba más que nervioso, nunca había sentido tantos nervios en su vida.

Casi se desmaya por los nervios cuando detrás de él, apareció Tezuka con su voz seria, casi se le sale el corazón.

-Fuji, para que me llamaste? – preguntó el capitán con un tono frío

Ambos se encontraban en los vestidores del club, con la puerta cerrada y las cortinas cerradas.

-e… etto – Fuji no podía ocultar su nerviosismo

-si?

-este… yo… tengoalgomuyimportantequedecirte – dijo todo rápidamente con las mejillas algo sonrojadas

-este… claro – respondió Tezuka no muy convencido pues aun estaba procesando las palabras que le dijo Fuji

-yo… - Fuji no podía decir, las palabras no le salían

-tu… - repitió Tezuka

Fuji no soportó más los nervios y se abalanzó sobre Tezuka besando sus labios. Tanta fue la fuerza que utilizó al lanzarse sobre Tezuka que lo obligó a abrazar a Fuji por la cintura para que se cayeran al suelo.

Tezuka se encontraba muy sorprendido, no se esperaba esa acción de parte del tensai. Estaba más que sorprendido y a la vez confundido, no sabía lo que sentía por Fuji, pero… poco a poco se dio cuenta que le gustaban el sabor de los labios de Fuji. Lentamente comenzó a corresponder el beso de una forma dulce y tierna, logrando poner a Fuji muy feliz por sentirse correspondido.

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire, y se miraron a los ojos, pero Tezuka volvió a poseer con violencia los labios de Fuji, dándose cuenta que no quería estar sin ellos. En comparación del primer beso, este era desenfrenado y con mucha pasión.

Tezuka acorraló a Fuji entre su cuerpo y la pared, dejándolo sin escapatoria alguna, a la vez que sus manos se colaban dentro del polo de Fuji. Éste gimió ante tan deliciosa caricia, momento que aprovechó Tezuka para meter su lengua en la dulce cavidad del otro. Entrelazando ambas lenguas mientras que sus manos se colaban debajo de aquel polo tocando cada parte del torso.

Sus labios dejaron por fin libres a los su compañero posándolos ahora sobre su cuello, besándolo y marcándolo.

La temperatura fue subiendo rápidamente hasta tal punto en que ambos chicos ya no se podían detener, y fue aquel día en que Fuji se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Tezuka, quien lo hizo suyo y lo marcó.

--**Fin del Flash Back –**

Las lágrimas de Fuji parecían no querer detenerse y aun más cuando recordó que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a Tezuka, pero que éste simplemente lo utilizó como un objeto.

Mientras que Fuji seguía llorando en aquel parque, las cosas no parecían estar a favor de Tezuka, quien estaba igual o pero que su ex-novio.

La verdad era que Tezuka sí amaba a Fuji, no se había dado cuenta antes pero cuando Fuji le confesó, pudo entender sus propios sentimientos. Pero una parte de él tenía miedo, y aquel miedo fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, a tal punto de acabar con aquel amor que hubo alguna vez entre ellos.

Tezuka sabía que era lo mejor para ambos y por eso dio por terminada la relación, sabiendo que no iba a poder abstenerse si Fuji estuviera con él y lo peor era que tarde o temprano iba a lastimarlo y no quería. Él quería lo mejor para Fuji, y eso no podía ser posible si Fuji tuviera una relación homosexual y siendo discriminada por los demás. Él no quería ver sufrir a Fuji.. tarde o temprano se tenía que separar, porqué no temprano si de esa forma el dolor iba a ser menos intenso?

-lo siento Fuji, espero que me entiendas – susurró Tezuka en medio del llanto

Tezuka se encontraba todavía en los vestidores del club viendo fijamente la puerta por donde se había ido su ex-novio, sentado en el piso y apoyándose en la pared, miraba la lluvia que caía del cielo a través de la puerta, como si en algún momento Fuji iba a volver a entrar en aquella puerta. Pero él sabía que eso no iba a ser posible. Por que él dio por terminada la relación

Pero lo que no sabía Tezuka, era que su decisión, iba a tener grandes consecuencias, que no tardarían en hacerlo arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado. Y que para ese entonces… tal vez… ya sería demasiado tarde.

Continuará!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Plan de Eiji **

Al día siguiente, Fuji fue al colegio con la sonrisa de siempre, pero a pesar de estar sonriendo, en el fondo, quería llorar, no había podido dormir mucho ayer, mejor dicho, no pudo dormir, el llanto lo impedía, aunque se hizo el dormido cuando su hermana fue a buscarlo, sólo para aparentar, para que su familia no se preocupara por él.

Llegó al colegio a una hora que no acostumbraba, ya que siempre llegaba unos minutos antes de tocar el timbre, mas este día llegó como ½ hora antes.

Sus ojos estaban sin el brillo que acostumbraba tener, su rostro pálido, más que lo normal, y su sonrisa, carecía de lo más importante, el sentirse feliz. Él sabía que aquella sonrisa era una máscara, mas rogó al cielo que nadie se diera cuenta.

No había nada que hacer, por lo que llegó a la azotea. Siempre iba allí cuando estaba triste o pensativo, y como aquel lugar era uno muy solitario, le daba tiempo y el silencio que necesitaba para pensar.

Sintió el aire fresco acariciar su rostro con suavidad, tanto que le recordaron las caricias que una vez le dio su ex-novio Tezuka.

Sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior, se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda contra la reja. Por más que trató evitar llorar, no pudo detener una lágrima cayéndose por sus mejillas.

Justo en aquel momento, escuchó como la puerta se abría, dando paso a un chico pelirrojo con una mirada preocupada.

El pelirrojo se acercó rápidamente hacia el castaño y lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad.

-que sucedió Fujiko?!! Porqué lloras?? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-e… Eiji!! – llamó el castaño llorando

-cuéntame que pasó!!- pidió, no más bien rogó Eiji

-te… Tezuka – comenzó Fuji

-que sucedió con el capitán?? – preguntó Eiji interrumpiendo el abrazo y a la vez lo que iba a contar Fuji

-él… él terminó conmigo!! – dijo Fuji para después lanzarse a los brazos de Eiji y llorar como un bebé

Mientras que Fuji seguía llorando, Eiji estaba en shock….

Nunca en su vida iba a poder creer que el capitán haya terminado con el prodigio, que habrá sucedido entre ellos. Eiji simplemente no lo entendía, a lo mejor Fuji hizo algo que le molestara al capitán.

-Fujiko?! Que hiciste esta vez? – preguntó Eiji

-porqué siempre soy yo el que tengo la culpa – dijo molesto Fuji – yo no hice nada! Él dijo que no me amaba

-fu… Fujiko!

Eiji no podía creer en lo que acaba de escuchar, si bien es cierto que el capitán nunca era abierto en mostrar sus sentimientos a nadie, pero no lo creía capaz de jugar con alguien!!

Mientras que Fuji se encontraba llorando, lo único que pudo hacer Eiji fue apoyarlo y darle los ánimos que necesitaba para que dejara de llorar.

Unos 20 minutos pasaron y el llanto de Fuji poco a poco fue disminuyéndose hasta convertirse en tan sólo un leve sollozo.

-Eiji… tengo un favor que pedirte! – pidió Fuji tratando de dejar de llorar

-dime! – contestó Eiji tocándole la cabeza a su amigo

-en el entrenamiento de hoy… puedes estar conmigo?? No quiero estar cerca de Tezuka

-claro!!!, no hay problema!! – respondió Eiji con una sonrisa que fue respondida con otra

Fuji se separó y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su casaca. Se paró primero para después ayudarle a su amigo

-bien Eiji vamos a clases – dijo Fuji dándole la mano a Eiji para que se levantara

-nya!!! Vamos a clases!! Fujiko!!! – dijo un muy alegre Eiji agarrando el brazo de Fuji y llevándoselo rápidamente de la azotea hacia los salones.

Las primeras clases terminaron y la hora del refrigerio llegó, Oishi esperaba junto a Tezuka en la cafetería del colegio, a su "amigo" Eiji y a Fuji.

Los vio entrar riendo a la cafetería y antes de que pudiera levantar la mano para decirles que se acercaran, Eiji tomó la mano de Fuji y se lo llevó a una mesa, bien lejos de donde se encontraba él y Tezuka.

Oishi parpadeó confundido, Eiji siempre quería comer con ellos, ni que decir de Fuji que siempre se encontraba al lado de Tezuka, pero en las pasadas dos semanas Fuji le estaba siguiendo a Tezuka pero hoy, ni siquiera se había acercado, es más ni siquiera tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Sólo los titulares del club sabían de la relación que mantenía entre ambos genios del tenis y para que ambos estuvieran así de distanciados, algo debió de suceder, algo muy importante y grave.

-Tezuka! Algo pasó entre tú y Fuji?? – preguntó Oishi directamente.

-ayer terminé con Fuji! – respondió Tezuka fríamente

-O.O

Ahora el sorprendido era Oishi, nunca en su vida, pudo haberse imaginado que Tezuka iba a terminar con Fuji, si cuando se lo dijeron a los titulares, Tezuka mismo le había dicho a Oishi que en realidad amaba a Fuji, que sucedió para que tomara esa decisión.

-q… que sucedió??, porqué terminaron?? Tezuka, tu amas a Fuji! – dijo Oishi tratando de hacerle ver su error al dejar al tensai.

-el problema está en que ya no lo amo! – respondió sencillamente

Oishi otra vez se quedó sin palabras, eso de que ya no amaba a Fuji, no se lo creía para nada, no era un niño de 3 años para creerse tales excusas, eso ni se lo cree su abuelita, pero Oishi sabía que obligar a Tezuka a decirle la razón verdadera no funcionaría. Cuando Tezuka se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quien le saqué, excepto una persona. Fuji Syusuke!

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa muy diminuta que pasó desapercibida por todo el mundo.

-esta bien, no te voy a decirme lo que en verdad pasa, pero solo te digo esto como amigo. – comenzó Oishi – si de verdad ya no lo amas, entonces no te va a importar que se valla con otra persona, de todas maneras, Fuji tiene un club de fans detrás suyo, solo te lo advierto Tezuka, porque si ya lo dejaste ir, entonces no podrás recuperarlo nunca

Terminado de decirle esto a Tezuka, Oishi se retiró del lugar dejando a un Tezuka serio, más de lo normal. Si bien es cierto las palabras de Oishi tenían toda la razón, pero Tezuka Kunimitsu no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Mientras que Oishi se retiraba con una sonrisa en los labios, las palabras que le había dicho a su amigo, era ciertas, solo que lo había exagerado bastante, sólo para que se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo al dejar ir a Fuji, y que esa decisión iba a causar bastante daño en ambos.

Las clases terminaron rápidamente, pero para Tezuka y Fuji, fueron una eternidad, ambos pensaban en el otro, pero ya ninguno quería dar marcha atrás.

Fuji sólo esperaba olvidarse de Tezuka, la persona que lo hizo sufrir tanto.

Mientras que Tezuka sólo esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta y ver a Fuji feliz aunque él mismo no lo fuera.

En el entrenamiento de la tarde, Eiji no se separaba de Fuji, tal y como lo había prometido, causándole un poco de celos y molestia en Oishi, aunque ya sabía lo sucedido pues, unos minutos antes de comenzar las clases, Eiji habló con él acerca de lo sucedido con ambos genios del tenis y su plan para sacar a Fuji de la depresión.

-nya!!! Fujiko!! Que tal si salimos a una cita hoy, después de la escuela!! – dijo con voz alta y abrazando a Fuji

Todos, pero todos los presentes se quedaron en shock por las palabras dichas por Eiji!

Inui al escuchar esas palabras rápidamente lo apunto en su libreta, Momo se le cayó el agua que estaba tomando, Kaidoh no pudo golpear la pelota que le cayó en la cabeza, pero no se inmutó. Kawamura soltó la raqueta, Oishi casi se desmaya y Tezuka simplemente se quedó en blanco.

Fuji simplemente quiso reír ante las expresiones de los demás.

-claro que si Eiji, vamos a NUESTRA heladería, yo invito – respondió Fuji dándole un beso en la mejilla a Eiji y resaltando bastante la palabra nuestra!!

El primero en reaccionar fue el capitán que molesto los mandó a correr unas 40 vueltas a la cancha, por su falta de atención a la cancha, mientras que Eiji y Fuji, parecían no importarle el castigo, seguían charlando y riéndose entre ellos, molestando aun más al capitán.

El entrenamiento acabó y como lo había prometido Fuji, él y Eiji fueron a su heladería favorita, donde ambos pidieron unos helados.

Eiji pidió de fresa y Fuji de chocolate con vainilla, mientras que ellos charlaban, no se dieron cuenta que una persona los espiaba desde afuera, siempre cuidando a uno de los chicos que se encontraba allí.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la heladería, Eiji y Fuji estaban hablando de lo más entretenido hasta que Eiji le dijo su plan.

-nya!!! Fujiko, vamos hazlo si??!! – pidió Eiji

-no

-por fa!!

-ya dije que no!!

-pero quizás podrías regresar con Tezuka!

-no lo haré, es mi ultima respuesta!!!

-pero porqué!!! Fujiko!!! Si haces eso, podrías ver si en realidad Tezuka te ama o no, además incluso si no te amara, quizás podrías encontrar de nuevo el amor!! – quizo hacerlo reaccionar

-Eiji! Esas palabras dolieron sabes!!

-lo siento!! Pero hazlo si!!!! – pidió Eiji con cara de cachorrito

-no!!

-ándale si??!!! Hazlo por mi!!! No vas a perder nada, hasta podrías ganarte un nuevo novio!!

-u.u esta bien, lo haré sólo por ti!! – se resignó Fuji

-nya!!!! Gracias!!! – agradeció Eiji abrazándolo

-y bien!! Cómo lo vas a hacer!!? – quiso saber Fuji

-bueno, eso es muy simple!, mañana voy a poner un aviso en el cuadro de noticias, diciendo que, la persona que quiera salir contigo, me debe de llamar a las 12 en punto, y la primera llamada que entre será el elegido, y tendrá una cita contigo esa misma tarde a las 6, luego de los entrenamientos. Así que Fuji, para mañana trae una ropa bonita en tu mochila!! Yo les voy a decir el lugar de la cita y su nombre, nada más – dijo Eiji feliz

-u.u y yo como voy a saber quien es! No todos apuntan en la frente su nombre!

-pero el sí te conoce!! Así que vete preparando porque voy a hacer tus citas… las mejores de toda tu vida – dijo Eiji con una gran sonrisa

-u.u esta bien, regresemos a casa.

-esta bien

Ambos pagaron sus helados y salieron de la heladería con dirección a sus casas

-no te olvides Fuji, trae ropa adecuada para tu cita mañana adiós – se despidió Eiji rápidamente antes de que su amigo quisiera arrepentirse

-u.u esta bien, adiós

Fuji entró a su casa y cerró la puerta deslizándose hasta el piso, apoyando su espalda a la puerta.

-en que lío me metí T^T

Continuara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

n_n espero que les haya gustado

reviews si??


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Aviso **

Al día siguiente, ante la sorpresa de todos, Eiji llegó muy temprano al colegio, dispuesto cumplir su palabra. Dejó su mochila, llevando sólo lo necesario y se dirigió hacia el cuadro de noticias, donde pegó una hoja grande!! Y se retiró de allí con una sonrisa.

Una hora después, Fuji llegaba al colegio encontrándose con una multitud de personas que lo miraban embobadas (os), Fuji por primera vez se sintió nervioso por tener la atención de tanta gente.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó hasta el panel de noticias, encontrándose con una multitud de personas.

La curiosidad mató a Fuji y fue haciéndose paso entre tanta gente para ver lo que había allí.

Su rostro no pudo ante la sorpresa de encontrar una hoja bastante grande, en el centro del panel, donde decía:

"_**La oportunidad que estabas esperando ya está aquí! ,**_

_**Esta es una oportunidad única de salir con el gran y único Fuji Syusuke! **_

_**Si quieres salir con él, sólo tienes que llamar al número que aparece debajo **_

_**Y la primera llamada que entre a las 12 en punto será el elegido o elegida**_

_**Para salir hoy a las 6 de la tarde con Fuji Syusuke! **_

_**Este aviso seguirá vigente hasta nuevo aviso, por lo tanto tendremos un elegido **_

_**O elegida cada día!! **_

_**Esta es una oportunidad que no te puedes perder!!**_

_**Que esperas!! **_

_**Llama ya!!! Al siguiente número!! **_

_**924896763 **_

_**Esta puede ser tu oportunidad!!!**_

_**Una oportunidad única! No puedes desaprovecharla!! **_

_**Mucha suerte!!!! A todos!!!! **_

Fuji terminó de leer el aviso con sorpresa, no se esperaba tal aviso!! Definitivamente Eiji había exagerado mucho las cosas!!

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, todos los chicos que se encontraban detrás de él, comenzaron a acercarse a él, haciéndolo retroceder.

Pronto los gritos se hicieron presentes, las chicas y algunos chicos gritaban

-Kya!!! (eso es para las chicas) Fuji_san!! Sal conmigo!! - gritaban unas

-no!!! Sal conmigo!!! – gritaban otras

Mientras que Fuji no escuchaba a nadie, simplemente quería correr!!

Llegó a su salón justo antes de que tocaran el timbre y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para evitar un acoso aun mayor.

Todas las personas que se encontraban detrás de la puerta se resignaron a perseguir a Fuji ya que los maestros los miraban con desaprobación por correr en los pasillos y todos prepararon su celular para llamar al número. A las 12 en punto.

Ring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El sonido del timbre se hizo presente así como el sonido del celular de Eiji!!!!

-alo!!! Felicidades!!! Eres el primer ganador!!!!!!!!!!!! Ganaste una cita con el gran Fuji Syusuke!! Y dime como te sientes?! – preguntó Eiji sin darle tiempo al otro de responder

-Se cumplió mi sueño, estoy muy feliz! – respondió la voz del otro lado

Un hombre??!!! Eiji se sorprendió en un instante de que la primera persona fuera un hombre pero que importaba, de todas maneras Fuji ya había salido con un hombre cierto??

-muy bien, cual es tu nombre!! - preguntó

-mi nombre es Haruka Tenkai**, **soy de tercer año – respondió la voz

-bien!!! Has ganado y hoy a las seis en punto vas a tener tu cita con Fuji Syusuke!!

El lugar de la cita será en el Ital park, no llegues tarde!! – terminó diciendo Eiji

-muchas gracias!! Iré allí a las seis!! Adiós!!

-adiós!! - se despidió Eiji muy feliz!!!

Eiji volteó a buscar a su amigo Fuji para darle la noticia acerca de su primera cita, pero no lo encontró.

Siguió buscándolo por toda la escuela, hasta que se encontró con Oishi quien estaba acompañado de Tezuka

-Eiji!! – lo llamó Oishi

-nya!!! Oishi!! Has visto a Fujiko?? – Preguntó Eiji – tengo algo muy importante que decirle!!

Oishi negó con la cabeza! – no, no lo he visto!, por cierto! Sabes porqué había tanto alboroto en la sección de noticias??

-ahhh!! Sip! – respondió Eiji con una sonrisa

-que pasó?!!

Eiji respondió con una sonrisa, sacando una hoja del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y se lo dio a Oishi, quien lo leyó en voz alta.

Ni bien acabó de leer, Oishi mismo se sorprendió y Tezuka casi escupe lo que tenía en la boca, sorprendiendo un poco a Eiji, pero éste no le dio mucha importancia.

-e… Eiji, tu hiciste esto?? – preguntó Oishi reconociendo el numero de la hoja, como el celular muy… antiguo que tenía Eiji

-sip n_n, bueno, nos vemos luego tengo que encontrar a Fuji para decirle donde se va a realizar su primera cita ^^

Eiji se fue antes de que Oishi pudiera decir algo, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que Tezuka iba a arrepentirse por lo que le hizo a Fuji y mucho.

-Tezuka, creo que esta es la última oportunidad que tienes para recuperarlo, o de o contrario lo perderás para siempre – dijo Oishi

-ya te lo dije Oishi, YO YA NO AMO A Fuji es que no lo puedes entender? – respondió Tezuka un poco molesto

-no, no lo entiendo, no entiendo porqué alejas a la única persona que te hace - terminó diciendo Oishi para irse de allí dejando solo a Tezuka

-porque quiero que él sea feliz – susurró Tezuka al final

Mientras tanto Eiji había buscado a Fuji por todo el colegio, pero no lo encontró. Esperó a que empezaran las clases para decirle, pero sorprendentemente, Fuji no apareció en las clases siguientes.

El entrenamiento de la tarde comenzó y fue allí donde Eiji pudo encontrar a Fuji.

-Fujiko!!!! – gritó Eiji captando la atención de todos

-q… que?! – preguntó Fuji nervioso

-tu cita es hoy día n_n

-Eiji, creo que me arrepiento, no quiero hacer esto!! T^T

-nada, nada, no puedes arrepentirte ahora. El chico se llama Haruka Tenkai, es de tercer año.

-bien! – dijo Fuji sin ánimos

-el lugar de la cita es en el Ital Park – susurró Eiji para que nadie lo escuchara

-de acuerdo!! Te recuerdo que sólo lo hago por ti! – se resignó Fuji

-n_n

Para la mala suerte de Fuji, el entrenamiento acabó a las 5.30 y tuvo que cambiarse para ir a su cita!

Al salir de los vestidores, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por todas las miradas que tenían sobre él.

Fuji vestía una camisa blanca desabrochada los dos primeros botones haciéndolo ver súper sexy y para completar unos pantalones negros ajustados dejando ver su esbelta figura.

-n_n – el primero en reaccionar fue Eiji – bien… Fujiko te ves genial!!, muy bien, recuerda bien el lugar, ya van a ser las 6 así que vete!! Dame tus cosas – dijo Eiji quitándole sus cosas a Fuji

-de acuerdo! – dijo Fuji sin muchas ganas

-que tengas una buena cita!! ^^

Fuji resignado se fue dejando a todos atrás y se dirigió al parque Ital, donde antes de entrar, se dio unas cuantas palmadas en su rostro para subirse los ánimos.

-recuerda que Eiji hace esto por ti! – se dijo a sí mismo

Y entró en el parque con una inocencia como si fuera su primera cita.

No tuvo que caminar mucho pues un chico rubio de ojos dorados se le acercó.

-hola Fuji, mi nombre es Haruka Tenkai, mucho gusto – saludó el chico con una sonrisa muy cálida.

-dime Syusuke! Mucho gusto Haruka_san! – respondió Fuji con una sonrisa muy dulce

Y por primera vez, Fuji se alegró de haber venido a una cita arreglada por su amigo Eiji.

Continuará!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Reviews si??


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Cita 1**

Al día siguiente Fuji fue al colegio con más ánimos que de costumbre, encontrándose con Eiji a mitad del camino.

-nya!!!!!! Fujiko!!! Cuéntame lo que pasó anoche!!!! – exigió Eiji tan sólo al verlo

-esta bien, esta bien, escucha, todo comenzó cuando…

**­--Flash Back – **

Eran las 6.30 cuando ambos chicos terminaron de "presentarse" entre ellos, habían dicho las cosas que le gustaban a cada uno, habían hablado un poco de su familia, de sus amigos. Y ahora estaban con más confianza entre ellos.

-bueno Syusuke_kun vamos a comer algo?? Yo invito ^^

-o.o claro n_n

Ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante italiano muy famoso y muy caro, sorprendiendo a Fuji al ver el lugar.

-su… sugoi!!! Es muy hermoso!

-sabía que te gustaría, este restaurante es muy hermoso y la comida que sirven es sencillamente deliciosa! Entramos?? – dijo Haruka dándole un brazo

-claro! ^^ - respondió un avergonzado Fuji cogiendo el brazo de Haruka y entraban al restaurante.

Ambos entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa un tanto alejada del resto pero donde se podía ver el cielo oscuro.

Un mozo se acercó rápidamente hacia donde ambos chicos se encontraban con el menú del día.

-que es lo que desea señores?? – dándole el menú

-Syusuke_kun que es lo que deseas comer??

-etto… a mi tráeme una ensalada y Spaghetti 'ccu niuru ri sicci' – dijo un Fuji avergonzado

-y usted señor?? – le preguntó el mozo a Haruka

-tráigame lo mismo

-claro, en seguida se lo traigo

Antes de que el mozo se retirara por completo, Haruka lo llamó.

-tráigame el mejor vino del lugar

-enseguida señor

El mozo se retiró ante un sorprendido Fuji quien no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

Unos momentos después la comida llegó acompañada del vino.

Ambos hicieron primero un brindis por haberse conocido aquel día y además por la maravillosa comida que se le presentaba.

Y comenzaron a degustar la comida.

Fuji no se podía creer, la comida que estaba degustando era sencillamente deliciosa, acompañado del vino Chianti, uno de los vinos más prestigiados y conocidos del mundo.

Mientras que Haruka sólo se la pasaba mirando a Fuji, había probado comidas mejores pero el chico enfrente lo compensaba, aquellos ojos le hacía sentirse atraído, aquella mirada azul, tan cautivadora y tan embriagante.

Terminaron de comer y Haruka pidió el postre.

-dime Syusuke_kun! Que deseas como postre? – preguntó Haruka amablemente con una cálida sonrisa

-etto, no sé ya abusé mucho de su generosidad – respondió Fuji

-ohh, claro que no, como cree! De hecho me sentiría ofendido si no probara estos deliciosos postres italianos! Dime le gusta el chocolate??

-claro, me encanta!, pero mejor dime Syusuke

-claro que si Syusuke! ^^ Entonces hoy va a probar el mejor postre que haya probado en su vida! – respondió Haruka alzando la mano para llamar al mozo.

-si señor??!! Que se le ofrece?!

-dame dos Coviglie al Chocolate

-en seguida se lo traigo

El mozo se retiró y unos momentos después volvió con el pedido.

-pruébalo Syusuke, es delicioso

El nombrado probó el postre y quedó encantado.

-tiene razón está delicioso

-me alegra que te haya gustado n_n

Ambos terminaron el postre y se dedicaron a degustar el champán, a pesar de que Fuji nunca en su vida ha tomado, lo tomó muy bien, es decir no se emborrachó ni nada por el estilo.

Una vez que terminaron Haruka pidió la cuenta, que resultó más de 42 120 yenes que equivale a 468 dólares (el tasa de cambio es de 90 yenes por dólar)

-déjame pagar la mitad – insistió Fuji

-no claro que no, yo te invité, así que yo lo pago no se preocupe – respondió amablemente Haruka

Una vez que acabaron de pagar la cuenta, se dirigieron a la casa de Fuji, ya que eran más de las 9.00 de la noche.

Sorprendentemente a Fuji le cayó súper bien Haruka y viceversa, por lo que acordaron que se volverían a salir juntos en otra ocasión.

-bueno Syusuke, fue un placer salir contigo hoy

-lo mismo digo, me divertí mucho

-espero que nos volvamos a juntar otro día ^^^- sugirió Haruka

-claro no hay problema sería un honor para mi!!

-claro que no, el honor sería para mi n_n

-hasta luego Haruka – se despidió Fuji abriendo la puerta de su casa

-hasta luego Syusuke – se despidió Haruka besándolo en la mejilla derecha dejando aun Fuji muy sonrojado

Fuji entró a la velocidad de la luz y cerró la puerta detrás de sí y recargando su espalda contra la puerta, respiró agitadamente con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

A Fuji Syusuke le había encantado el chico.

Sin embargo, lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta era que un chico de pelo rubio y ojos marrones los había seguido por todo el camino y había visto con claridad lo que había pasado en el último minuto en las puertas de la casa de Fuji. Y no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos

**-- Fin del Flash Back --**

-kya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! En serio hizo eso!!!!!! – preguntó un muy animado Eiji

Fuji sólo asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas

-y dime ese chico era guapo??

-Era muy guapo!!, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos dorados como el sol n_n – respondió con aire de enamorada Fuji

-kya!!!!! Parece que te gusta!!! – molestó Eiji

-claro que no!! Es sólo que se comportó como un caballero ayer!!

-nya!!!! Que lindo chico yo también quiero conocerlo!!

-algún día te lo presentaré, ahora vamos a clases sino queremos llegar tarde!! – dijo Fuji corriendo

-nya!!! Espérame!!!!!! – gritó Eiji corriendo detrás de Fuji

Ambos fueron al salón para empezar la clase, pero en la cara de Fuji tenía una sonrisa muy dulce. Como si estuviera enamorado de nuevo.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal hasta el receso del almuerzo.

El timbre del refrigerio sonó al igual que el antiguo celular de Eiji, quien lo tenía muy escondido para que los profesores no se lo decomisaran.

-alo!!! Felicidades!!! Eres el segundo ganador!!!!!!!!!!!! Ganaste una cita con el gran Fuji Syusuke!! Y dime como te sientes?! – preguntó Eiji

-Estoy muy feliz! – respondió la voz del otro lado

Otro hombre?? Vaya porqué será que los ganadores siempre salían hombres??!!

-muy bien, cual es tu nombre!! - preguntó

-mi nombre es Minamoto Taisuke**, **soy de tercer año – respondió la voz

-bien!!! Has ganado y hoy a las seis en punto vas a tener tu cita con Fuji Syusuke!!

El lugar de la cita será en el parque Senrise, no llegues tarde!! – terminó diciendo Eiji

-claro!! Hasta luego!!

-muy bien, la segunda cita de Fuji Syusuke en camino!!! – gritó Eiji muy feliz!!

En los entrenamientos de la tarde, Eiji le hablaba el nombre y el lugar de su segunda cita!

-bien, el nombre del chico es Minamoto Taisuke, se van a encontrar en el Senrise Park a las 6, de acuerdo?! – preguntó Eiji

-claro, no hay problema n_n

Todos en el entrenamiento vieron con un poco de sorpresa a Fuji quien en realidad ya no estaba tan deprimido como los días anteriores, parecía más jovial, más alegre y sobretodo con más energía. Y a todos les gustaba que el segundo mejor de Seigaku estuviera en óptimas condiciones, ya que eso sería una ventaja para ellos y además podrían sacarle provecho a la situación.

-mira Fuji_sempai, parece que tiene más energía, está más alegre – dijo Momo

-si tienes razón Momo – respondió Kawamura

-bueno, el que Fuji_sempai está alegre es una buena señal, pero para nosotros NO!!! – dijo Momo

-y eso porqué?? – preguntó Kawamura

-porque Tezuka_buchou no está haciendo correr desde que llegamos!!!!!!!!!! – se quejó Momo

-no pierdan la concentración, sigan corriendo – gritó seriamente Tezuka

-ToT

Los entrenamientos acabaron y todos los titulares se encuentran tirados en el piso respirando agitadamente.

Pero Fuji por su parte, no le interesaba aquel cansancio físico, sólo esperaba que esta segunda cita, resultara un éxito como fue la primera. Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió al parque Senrise.

Continuará!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que les gustó!!

Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto,

pero algo pasó,

la pag de fanfiction no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta

reviews si??


End file.
